


The Light in the Dark

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Happy's bleeding. She can't move. This might be it.
Relationships: Toby Curtis/Happy Quinn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> COVID-19 has wiped out our schools and I don't get to see my students until April 13th, so I'll be ficcing for a long time. If you have any prompts, throw them my way :)

Happy is bleeding.

Happy is bleeding, and she can’t move.

She puts every ounce of energy and strength she has left into moving her hand, feeling muscles tense and twist in ways she knows can’t be healthy.

“Help,” she manages to croak out. She thinks her larynx might be crushed. She feels a sick little smile spread across her face. Apparently she does listen to Toby when he babbles. She’s always right.

She can just barely touch the phone on the floor where it flew across the ground, but she’s not close enough to pick it up. Every muscle in her body screams as she tries to push the extra few inches, but there’s no hope.

She’s stuck.

“Toby,” she mutters. And everything goes black, her mind rushing to conjure a last image of her love before the world disappears around her.

~

She expects it when the light begins to spread across her vision, and, at the same time, she doesn’t. The afterlife has always confused her, because she never knew if there was a heaven or if she’d deserve it if it was real. But it looks like she does.

She doesn’t expect the pain, though.

Her first move is to move her arm, but it’s heavier than it should be. Heaven shouldn’t be this much of a struggle.

When her eyes open fully, she sees him. Toby. And she panics. He can’t be dead, too.

“Shh, Happy, honey, you need to relax,” he says, and that’s when she realizes: there’s no way she’s in heaven, because if she was, she wouldn’t have to see the fear etched into Toby’s brow like that. “Cuddle bug, I’m here.”

The nickname soothes her in a weird way, even though she hates it, and she tries to do as Toby says, for once in her life.

“You’re awake,” he says, tears rimming his eyes. “I thought I’d never look into your eyes again.” He rests his hand against her cheek, and she leans into it, trying to let his warmth into her skin.

“If you ever collapse a building onto yourself again, I will resurrect you just to kill you myself by drowning you in my tears, do you hear me?” he asks, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I would be a terrible single father, and you know that. Just like Grace would be terrible at trying to keep me in line. I don’t listen to eleven year olds very well, apparently.”

She smiles up at him, and, watches as Toby goes to get the doctor.

The removal of the tubes and addition of medication is far from pleasant, and Happy begins to wish for a whole lot more morphine than she’s ever imagined.

“Gracie’s here,” Toby says, once Happy’s settled. He’s curled around her in the hospital bed, stroking her hair. “Paige and Walter have been watching her.”

“You mean Ralph?” Happy grumbles, her voice a wrecked and gravelly mess.

Toby laughs softly. “Yeah, fair,” he replies. “Walter’s been busy with the whole pregnant wife watching.”

“Yeah,” Happy says. “Gracie okay?”

Toby shrugs. “Hasn’t seen her mom in four days, so she’s definitely been better.”

“L’me see Grace.”

The few moments when Toby is gone is cold and lonely, despite the nurse monitoring her numbers and making sure she’s okay. He pointedly looks away from her whenever she makes a pathetic squeak of pain, and she’s grateful for it.

Grace walks in slowly, more slowly than Happy’s ever seen her move. She looks scared, shy. Skittish.

Happy’s never seen her daughter skittish.

“Hey, kiddo,” Happy tries, but it ends up coming out as a gurgling collection of sounds.

Grace’s eyes go wide and horrified, and she immediately bursts into tears.

“Oh, baby, no,” Toby says. “Mama’s just waking up.” He wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Just like at home, right? She’s always grumbly at home.”

Grace lets out a weird half laugh that doesn’t match with the tears streaking her cheeks. “You area always grumbly, Mom.”

Happy tries a laugh too, and it’s a little less disturbing than the grumbles.

Grace finally smiles, for real this time. “Hi, Mommy.”

“Hi, kiddo.” Finally, Happy hears her own voice.

Grace relaxes and sits gingerly on the side of the bed until Happy takes the arm that wasn’t crushed under the wall and wraps it around Grace’s waist to pull her into a hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Gracie mutters into Happy’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Happy replies, and she looks up at Toby, finally seeing the dark circles under his eyes and the messy knot of unwashed hair on his head. “Both of you.”


End file.
